It Takes Two
by SamanthaAnne
Summary: Sammy and Zoe are two Australian girls who move to England and find out that their witches. Hogwarts here we come! MATURE SCENES.


Zoes' P.O.V

It felt strangely lonely, like part of me was missing. We had never spent a day apart since we were 5. And now with her gone my life just seemed so empty. Sammy and I were practically sisters.

We did every single thing together from sleepovers to shopping for underwear. I didn't know Sammy was moving until a week ago. To tell you the truth neither did she.

Sammy read a letter from her father to his friend about them moving to England. That's how she found out, so bluntly just like that. Straight away she picked up the phone and called me, then the next thing I knew she was leaving me.

It was like James all over again. He moved to England without 5 minutes notice for me. But I'm kind of over him now. Well actually I'm not, but I need to pull myself together and step over the rock blocking my path. But I'm getting side tracked.

Sammy has been gone for exactly 6 days and 2 hours. I'm just standing around at school in the blistering cold waiting for someone to arrive. Normally Sammy and I would go up to the library and read Harry Potter, or kinky romance novels and laugh our selves silly.

Today was different. Because Sammy wasn't with me and the idea of reading kinky romance novels to myself seemed kind of strange, like I was reading porn or something disgusting. And I couldn't bring myself to read Harry Potter without Sammy to discuss it with.

Sammy's P.O.V 

"Hurry up and get dressed," yelled my obnoxious father. It's his fault I'm here not mine, did I ever ask if we could move to another country, NO! Did I ask if I could start a new school and be the new girl all over again, NO! They think I'm just being a moody teenager with a fit because she isn't getting her own way. Well they can shove their ignorant thoughts up their ass!

Leaving the Australia was the hardest thing ever. They don't realize I left behind so many sentimental things. Like my best friend Zoe, who is the coolest chick in the entire universe with our obsession for kinky romance novels. Or did they ever think that I was leaving my soul mate, my one and only true love ( even though he didn't know it, but he was about too) Paul Roggers.

NO they didn't know a bloomin' thing, that's what! "Yes I'm coming hold your bloody high horses!" I boom back through the covers of my warm fluffy duvet. "Don't take that tone with me young lady, get your behind out of bed and into the shower!".

Nag nag nag that's all they do I swear. Do the dishes, wash the dog, clean up your room, call your grandparents, bloody shockers those parents of mine!

But its ok I can handle it because today I'm starting school at Hogwarts! It's my dream come true. I always thought it was a fictional story written by some lady with no life. But, hey I guess its just magic 

Than in the Christmas holidays I'm going to jet off back to Australia and see Zoe and im going to have a massive gossip session about all the hotties at Hogwarts.

"Do I hear water running, no all I hear is your blasted brothers guitar. Now move that booty girlfriend," my mum wobbles into my fashionably dark room with her too tight gym pants and florescent colored singlets with the trademark gold headband. You've probably heard of my mum "WonderBum Technique; the essential modern day big ass women's craze".

Big ass people come up too me and my mum in the supermarket and thank her with their blessings and other shit. Seriously some of them even have bags of fat in their trolleys so much for self control geez.

Today is the first day as the new girl at Hogwarts, the day I step into the realm of magic. Yay my dream has finally come true. NOT! if you didn't detect the sarcasm. Well I guess it will be okay, new guys and all that jazz. Hope all the hotties ive read about are there….

"This way please hurry up, move move move!" the little stumpy woman in front of me could be a relation to a mini rhinoceros, seriously. I look down at my new uniform, too short skirt, tight white tee perfect. The train platform is buzzing and its only 10 am the only thing that should be buzzing is my refrigerator keeping my chocolate cold. Hogwarts' is going to be a blast with my intellictual brain and all!

God, I wish Zoe was here with me. She would love it here with all the magic and hot guys compared to back up home and the public school rebellious groove. I don't know why I wasn't here for my prescious precious schooling life. Probably because my parents forgot to mention that I am a witch…..dickheads 

Ohh that boy looks like Paul no no don't think about paul. He is just a fish forgotten in the ocean of many cute ones to be reeled in. Actually he reminds me of someone from the book.

"Samantha this is your train platform, just run in between this wall and you there," barks the rhinocerous who looks like she is about to start spouting steam out of her nose due to the group of boys with their long dangly shirts hanging out and there incredibly low pants.

"Yeah sure," I signal off with a snort and hoist my kombi bag higher up my arm. I run towards the wall and next thing I know I am surrounded by a sea of students and parents. Time to text Autumn I think squeamishly, its been about an hour since we were last in contact.

CHICKY, I JUST ARRIVED AT YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHERE, I AM AT PLATFORM 9 AND ¾ OMFG. !!! GET OVA JAMES 4 EVERY1S SAKE SWEETIE. JUST THINK OFF SUMMER N ALL WILL B SWELL! SPEAKIN OF SWELLS HIT SOME BIG 1S THIS MORNIN KNOW YOUR PROUD OF ME! KISSES N HUGS SAMMY

That will do for the moment ive got to find an empty carriage.


End file.
